The Mahogany Gym
by Lazy Lazuli
Summary: POKEMON SPECIAL. There is a new applicant for the position of the Mahogany Gym Leader. But who is this mysterious person? Pairings: Red/Daisy Ruby/Sapphire Gold/Crystal Green/Blue Silver/Jasmine Erika/OC
1. Prologue

**The Mahogany Gym**

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter One

Prologue

It was a cold winter day when the Pokemon League Association of Johto met in their regular crowded office room. Today, they had only one thing on their agenda, and that one thing had been on their agenda since Pryce disappeared.

"I now call this meeting of the Johto Pokemon League to order." announced a little chubby man with curly hair. "It is now time to choose a new gym leader to replace Pryce!"

There was a collective groan at this announcement.

Ever since the betrayal of Pryce, no trainer would ever want to challenge the Mahogany Gym, but that hardly mattered, since there was no one applying to be gym leader anyway.

"I know everyone, but let's just get this over with. Now, does anyone know of someone that could fill the position?"

"I know someone." announced a voice from the doorway. Eight heads swivelled toward the direction of the voice, which came from Erika, the grass type Gym Leader of Celadon City, looking very strange in a winter coat instead of her usual kimono.

"And he is without a doubt, the strongest trainer I have ever seen."

~*~

On that same day, the male Pokedex Holders had made arrangements to meet at Gold's apartment in Goldenrod City.

"You're WHAT?!"

Red cowered in fear from Blue, who looked like he was ready to kill. "Listen, Blue, it's not a big deal, it was just one date…"

"Oh, so now you're ditching my sister after just one date?"

"No, I meant it's not serious, so you don't have anything to worry about! I mean, just because I went on one date with Daisy doesn't mean we're gonna get married!"

"Well, all right then. Just don't give me any details, I'm begging you." said Blue.

"What's this I hear?" said Gold, bouncing in the room, with Ruby close behind him examining sewing designs. "Red's FINALLY got a date? It took you long enough man. And be careful on this one. Last time you went out with Misty, you messed it up so much she married Brock!"

"Hey, Brock's an okay guy!" protested Red.

"Yeah, that's why you were throwing darts at his picture for a week when you got the wedding invitation." snorted Blue.

"You're one to talk, Blue," said Ruby. "Anyone else notice that Blue was best friends with Silver BEFORE he started going out with Green?"

Blue blushed a bright red hue. "Oh, shut up."

"Hey, anyone seen Emerald?" asked Red.

~*~

"Hey, anyone seen Yellow?" asked Green, reclining comfortably in her

"No," replied Crystal. "Emerald's missing too."

"Isn't it kind of weird how they're always missing at the same time?" asked Sapphire.

There was a moment of silence, while Green, Crystal and Sapphire contemplated what Sapphire had just noticed and all came to the same conclusion.

"You don't think…" asked Crystal.

"Emerald and Yellow are dating? Well, he has gotten a lot taller lately" said Green.

"Oh well, we'll just talk it out of her later." said Crystal.

"Or I could just beat up Emerald." said Sapphire.

"No, that's okay, Sapphire." said Crystal. "But if you really need to beat up someone, I went out with this real creep last night."

"My god, Crystal, when are you going to finally stop going out with creeps and just ask Gold out?" asked Green.

"Probably on the same day that you finally tell Blue that you and Silver aren't really going out." Crystal shot back.

"Well, I would, but I figured I'd wait until Red tells him that he and Daisy are going out so he has somewhere else to focus his anger on."

"Seriously, Green, this is getting ridiculously. I mean, one day you show up at my house and start begging us to help you pretend that you and Silver are going out, and now, a month later, you still haven't told us why?"

"Okay, well, the truth is I just pretended to date Silver to try and make Blue jealous, happy?

"Not really." said Crystal. "We all knew _that_ we just wanted to know some more specifics"

"Well…"

_The doorbell rang and Green rushed to answer it._

"_What the…"_

_Standing before her was Blue, sopping wet, and mud all over him._

"_Oh my god, Blue, what happened?!" asked Green._

"_Bad date." he muttered._

"_Your date did this to you?" asked Green, amazed, although inside, she was dancing with happiness. 'Maybe now Blue will ask me out?'_

"_No, this happened when I was walking home. Also, I lost my keys, and Red's out training, so could I just stay here?"_

"_Sure! Here, you can have some cookies, my mom gave them to me."_

_Later, they were laughing at the kitchen table._

"_Listen, Blue, tough luck on your date." said Green, adopting a sympathetic tone._

"_Well, there'll be more and more like this, I guess."_

"_Blue, maybe you're just dating the wrong kind of people? I mean, no offence, but Sabrina?!"_

"_Hey, she' not that bad. And what about you? You haven't had a boyfriend in months!"_

"_That's not true! I have a boyfriend right now!"_

'_Oops' thought Green. 'That wasn't exactly true…'_

"_Well, who is it?" asked Blue his face looking curious._

"_Silver." 'What is wrong with my mouth!'_

"So, how are things with you and Ruby?" asked Green, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, we're fine. Actually…"

"What?"

"I.. I think he might propose!"

"Really? That's so great! Wait? How do you know?"

"Well, I was practicing Blaze Kick with Blaziken, and I looked through the window and I saw him looking at the ring!"

"Oh my god, you guys are going to be so happy together!" said Crystal.

"Wait, I'm going to be your maid of honour, right?" asked Green.

"Maid of Honour? Who's getting married?" asked Yellow, as she walked into the room.

"Hey, Yellow, where were you?" asked Crystal.

"Oh, just walking around. Now who's getting married?" said Yellow, trying to change the subject.

"Have you seen Emerald lately?" asked Green, making Yellow blush furiously.

"All right, we're dating, happy? said Yellow.

"Not just yet. Is he a good kisser?"

"How long have you been going out?"

"Who made the first move?"

The barrage of questions continued on and on until Yellow finally ran screaming from the room.

**Intricacies:**

Welcome to the first chapter of my first fanfic based on Pokemon Special! I decided to write this fic when I saw details about Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver on , which reminded me about how much I loved Generation Two, even though I never actually played it. That's around the same time I noticed that there were too few Pokemon Special/Adventures Fanfics, so I decided to write one based mainly on the GSC section. Happy reading everyone!


	2. Vs Red

**The Mahogany Gym**

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter Two

Vs. Red

**Intricacies:**

Just to be clear, in this fic, Generation IV Pokemon exist, but the actual adventures featured in Generation IV have not yet begun.

"So, tell us about this trainer, Erika."

"His name is Cision," said Erika. "He has no real type specialty, but he favours Ice and Water types very slightly over the others. I think he might be able to give the Pokedex Holders a run for their money.'

"Well, we'll see about that. Have him come to Indigo Plateau and we'll have him battle Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. He will battle Gold, Silver and Crystal at the Lake of Rage, and Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald at Evergrande City."

"Yes sir. He'll be there."

~*~

At this time, the ten pokedex holders were at Oak's Lab.

"Well, I suppose you're wondering why I called you here today." began Professor Oak. "Well, you are now all around the age of 18, so I think it's about that you all get jobs. The only one of you who has a job, is Blue, so I suggest…"

But then the phone rang, interrupting it. Professor Oak picked up the phone, listened for a while, then hung up.

"You have a challenger…"

~*~

"And now…" announced DJ Mary. "The Gym Leader trial for Potential Gym Leader Cision will begin! First match is Cision versus Red. Both may use up to six Pokemon, and the first to lose a Pokemon loses! Each Trainer may only switch Pokemon four times! If Cision manages to defeat half the pokedex holders, he will move become the Mahogany Gym Leader!"

Red stepped up to the stadium and got his first glance of Cision.

Cision was wearing an entirely white and green outfit consisting of a jacket and pants that were edged in green. He was also wearing some sort of hat that had a light blue and dark blue feather on it, and silver glasses. Red could see that under his hat, he had completely silver hair.

'I've heard that this guy uses Ice Type Pokemon, so I'll use a fighting type!' "Go, Poliwrath!" shouted Red.

Poliwrath emerged from it's Pokéball, while Cision smiled. "Froslass, you're up." he said, calmly throwing a Pokéball.

'Uh-oh, this could be trouble, Froslass is part ghost, which makes it immune to fighting,' thought Red. 'Guess I better switch Pokemon!'

"Poliwrath, come back. You're next, Pikachu!"

Pikachu emerge from its Pokéball, and the battle began.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu rushed at Froslass with electricity surrounding it.

"Froslass, use Psychic!"

Froslass used a telekinetic force to remove the electricity from Pikachu, and shaped it into a twister, and left it hovering behind.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu rushed at Froslass with a glowing silver tail, when…

"Froslass, use the electricity to brighten the lights!"

The twister of electricity shaped by Froslass hit the ceiling lights, brightening them and leaving everyone momentarily blinded. Through the blindness, they heard…

"Now, Froslass, Ice Beam!"

The beam of Ice hit Pikachu dead on, and froze it.

"Okay, Pikachu, switch out! You're next, Espeon!"

"Froslass, you switch out too. You're next, Mamoswine!"

Both Pokemon switched out, while Red was thinking carefully. 'This guy is tough! I gotta be careful now, he looks like he knows exactly what's going on!'

"Espeon, use Psychic!"

Mamoswine was lifted up in the air in a blue aura.

"Mamoswine, use Earth Power!"

The grounded blasted upwards underneath Espeon, causing it to lose the psychic concentration.

"Espeon, use Bite!"

"Mamoswine, Earth Power, again!"

When Espeon lunged at Mamoswine, the ground underneath it rumbled.

"Espeon, jump and use Psychic!"

Espeon quickly jumped and used its Psychic powers to drag Mamoswine above the Earth Power attack, giving him the full blast of it. Mamoswine fainted.


End file.
